Baka no Otoko
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [Short OneShot, Royai, Spoilers for movie] But most of all, he wanted to mingle with HER.


A/N: -hops onto the new story's back- Konnichiwa, mina-san! I'm back…I think…! I only have a little bit, so I'll try writing as much as possible, heh-heh. n.n;

Didja miss me? I was gone quite a while…I delved a tiny bit into the realm of Fruits Basket…but now, I'm back. ;D

I'm so sad that the FMA series is over…It's like…I dunno…It was my first anime obsession! It's my baby. D: At least the manga's still going…and chapter 57 RAW seems to show that Riza will be playing a bigger role than she has been in the past… Yay for that! That tattoo was fucking awesome. 'Scuse my language. I'm a bit of a potty mouth…

Anyway, I've been curious about what would happen to Roy and Riza after the movie, SO. Here this is.

My new baby. -nuzzles it-

So let me explain, this is basically just smut about Riza feeling bad that Roy left...And Roy wanting to make it better...and stuff. It's basically just fluff. XDD Baka no Otoko means Stupid Male or Stupid Man

x-x-x-x-x

To Roy's surprise, it turned out that he HAD been missed, when later on his returning night he was dragged off to the local bar for a celebratory round of drinks. He was forced to sit down between Havoc and Armstrong, both of which kept him cemented there, keeping him from mingling with the others. But, most of all, Roy wanted to mingle with _her_. He had stolen a glance or two of her at the bar, spying as she sat beside Fuery, making forced, polite small-talk, as she stirred her drink in boredom, gazing distantly off into nowhere. Roy sighed, for she was the one he had wanted to speak to, to catch up with…even though he knew she was bitterly upset with him.

He knew this, because she promised to write to him, and call….yet, never did. Of course, he was guilty of such too, but his reasoning was more nervous than bitter. He heaved another sigh, sipping his beer, as Havoc went on and on about his current girl-friend.

The night drew on, until most of Roy's ex-subordinates were buzzing with drunkenness. Surrounded by dazed men, who babbled and chattered about random activities, Roy rose from his chair, intent on visiting Riza. She sat by the darkened section of the bar, her face giving away her current spell of loneliness. Roy cleared his throat, standing behind her. She turned, eyebrows raising.

"What's a pretty gal like you sitting here all alone?" Roy inquired teasingly, making the seat beside her un-vacant.

Riza smiled almost forlornly, still stirring her drink. "Very funny," she said.

"No, really, why are you here all alone?" He asked softly, brushing her bangs away from her fair-skinned face. Riza avoided his gaze, shrugging.

"I wanted to sit with you…but you know…" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the drooling, drunken soldiers. "They insisted."

"I'm not upset."

"You look like it. And you know I always know when you're upset."

"I just…I'm tired. I'll go home."

"May I escort you?"

"…If it pleases you."

They gathered their belongings, exiting the small, sleeping bar. Riza held her jacket as they began walking down the vacated streets.

Roy was thoroughly displeased. He wanted desperately to know what ailed Riza's mind…No matter what. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "C'mon, Sniper, tell us." The only times he used her special nickname, 'Sniper', were when they were alone together, when they could throw off the military suit and act as normal.

"It's nothing, Roy."

He buried his face into her neck, inhaling her soft, flowery scent. "I haven't seen you for 2 years. Can't you cut me a break and quit playing 'All is right, all is just'? Be selfish for once."

Goosebumps dispersed over Riza's skin, and her breath hitched at the feeling of his warm breath on her clammy skin. "…It's just nothing important. It's selfish."

"So tell me."

"I…I just…"

She sighed, coming to a halt. "I haven't seen you for 2 years!" They were at the doorstep to her apartment. "I…I missed you…And now you're back, and…And I hate you for leaving."

"C'mon, love, don't be a hater…"

Riza wiped at her moistening eyes, sighing. "It just hurt. We were having a wonderful relationship, and then…you left. I felt as if it were my fault, and--"

She was cut off by his lips pressing against her own.

The warmth, and comfort of it all overwhelmed her, and she gave in, kissing back.

Roy pulled back, smiling warmly. "It would never be your fault, Sniper. I just…wanted to be someone you could love. I wanted to deserve you."

"…Stupid man." Riza smiled, and pulled him into another kiss.

Xxxxx

Okay, it sucks. I know. I like the writing style, but it's totally plot-less. Oh well…Reviews?


End file.
